happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me The Last Dance Chapter 15
Hello! I can't believe this fic is almost over but here we are. This is not the last chapter, I decided to divide this into two chapters so it's a bit shorter then normal and there is still another chapter left before the epilogue. Are you depressed yet? No, well, I'm determined to make you cry because I'm just evil that way. Or I like depressing endings. One of the two. I didn't even try to not start crying. I didn't see this coming and had no mental preparation for this. Even though I have dated many guys before and broken up with all of them, this seemed so different. "Disco Bear, please, there must be something else I can do." "I'm sorry, Giggles, but I can't take this anymore." He was starting to cry as well but he had not right to. He was the one who was suddenly splitting up. "You care more about this relationship staying a secret then you do about this relationship at all. You're willing to give up anything to keep the secret because you're too ashamed of loving me and you don't seem to see what's wrong with that." If you were paying attention to the beginning of this story, you'd know that wasn't true that I didn't see what was wrong with that. I always knew that it was wrong to feel ashamed to love him. I hung my head, still crying. "No, I know what's wrong with that." "Then why do you do it?" he asked, seeming desperate for an answer that I still didn't have. "Why is it so important to you that no one knows?" "I…" I licked my lips, trying to think of the best reason for why I did it but I still didn't have any idea why. "I don't really have a good answer." "Then give me any answer." His voice rose which only made me cry harder but he didn't stop. It was clear that he wouldn't stop until he got an answer. "Tell me what's going through that little head of yours every time you lie." "You really want to know what's going through my head?" I tried to wipe my eyes but gave up on that idea and tried to focus on just giving that answer. "I kept this a secret because you're basically a laughing stalk to this town, especially to my friends and I didn't want to become a laughing stalk for liking you." "I see." He turned and started walking away. "Well, you don't have to worry about being a laughing stalk anymore. Like I said, I'm not going to tell anyone that you like me but we can't date this way anymore." "This isn't what I wanted. You know that." I snapped because he was making it sound like that what I was supposed to want. "I don't even know what you want anymore." He sighed before leaving the hospital. I crumbled down to the ground, letting the tears fall as they may. I didn't care what questions people asked anymore. There was nothing or at least that's how it felt. I lost the one guy I really loved; I was still trapped in a relationship with someone I hated; and my friendships were still only filled with lies. I don't know how long I kneeled there crying in the hallway but eventually I heard Petunia's voice coming over meaning time for more lies. "Giggles? Giggles! What's wrong? Talk to me!" Unfortunately, I didn't really have an excuse for why I was crying my eyes out in the hallway so I just got to my feet, tried to wipe my eyes, and 'answered', "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." "Obviously you're not," she challenged, coming over beside me like the good friend I wasn't. "You know you can tell me anything right?" No, I didn't know I could tell her anything and that was exactly the problem. She could tell me anything but I couldn't tell her anything and that's what was so messed up about everything. "I-I… don't want to talk about it." I hoped she would accept that as an answer. She seemed to, a look of sadness plastered on her face but she caved. "Well, alright but know that I'm always here for you. Okay?" Gosh, I really was a terrible best friend by comparison. If only she knew everything I was hiding from her. I just nodded and she gave me a hug. "How about you just head home and I'll come check on you at the end of my shift?" At the end of her shift… that should hopefully give me enough time to think of a good excuse. After all, that's all I've ever given anyone, excuses. ---- When I got home, I wasn't feeling any better than when I left but I wasn't expecting to be. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to be okay again but with the town's immortality, I had forever to try. Unable to shake the feeling, I sought out temporary relief in a bottle of tequila, taking a few shots but didn't take it too far as I laid down and tried desperately to get at least a bit of sleep. Somehow I did, probably because I hadn't slept in weeks. The sleep was dreamless and went by fast, almost like death. I wondered if I did die somehow on the way to bed but I did wake up in my bed. I was awoken by my doorbell, something that couldn't happen if I was dead. I got out of bed and stumbled over to the door and wasn't surprised at all to find Petunia on the other side. "Giggles, I'm glad you're here!" she said, seeming exactly as worried as she did in the hospital or maybe even worse. "I hadn't been able to stop thinking about you my whole shift. So, what's wrong?" I realized that I hadn't come up with an excuse, what with the drinking and the sleeping I forgot what I was supposed to be doing so, instead, I looked down and said, starting to cry again, "I can't tell you. You'd get mad at me." "Giggles, our friendship has been going strong for too many years to let anything get between us." She seemed so confident about it that I found myself believing it. "I promise I won't get mad. So, what is it?" I let her confidence in the strength of our friendship get to me and also remembered the reason Disco Bear broke up with me and jumped into the river with both feet. "Well, okay, the truth is, my boyfriend just broke up with me but it's not who you're thinking. It's not Cuddles or Russell or Mole or Flippy or even Cro-Marmot. It was…" "I'm confused…" Petunia admitted. "You had a boyfriend? Who was it then?" I hesitated, was I really going to give up everything in this one moment? Well, I supposed that I didn't have any other choice in that moment but to tell her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "It was Disco Bear." She just stared silently for a few beats then did what I was always worried she would do if she found out, she laughed but it wasn't for the reason I thought she would. "Giggles, this is not the time for jokes. Seriously, what's wrong?" "I am serious." I said, matching my tone to the words and hoping that she would take it that way. "I'd been dating Disco Bear for a few weeks now and he broke up with me because I cared more about keeping it a secret than I did about him." "Wait… so let me get this straight…" And we have the last cliffhanger of the story! So, what will Petunia think? Was Giggles right that she wouldn't wanna be her friend because of this or is Petunia gonna keep her promise and keep their friendship going strong. I'm not telling! You'll have to see in the final chapter of On The Flip Side! What? The final chapter of that's already up? Well, I guess you'll have to check Save Me The Last Dance. Category:Blog posts